creating a crossfire
by Imperfect012912
Summary: what happens when Eva finds out her and Gideon are expecting a child together? Does Gideon stay and be daddy or will he run? read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

The sun shined through the big window in Gideon's room…our room I guess you could say now. It had been a whole week since I had moved in. A whole week of nonstop love making. I was in Gideon heaven. Thinking of him made me glance to the sex god of a man lying next to me, I stared at his nice toned arms and chest he was beautiful. I couldn't stop my fingers from tracing across his lips. His eyes fluttered open the moment our bodies had any type of contact.

"Good morning, Angel." Smiling at the sound of the nickname he had given me.

"Good morning, Ace" I couldn't help it any longer I climbed on top of him and threw us into a hot kiss. Hearing the moans he made as he deepened the kiss made me even hotter for him. His hands slid inside the lacey panties I had fell asleep in. As soon as he had slipped his finger into my sex a pain twisted in my stomach. I tried to ignore it thinking it would just pass, but the pain just grew and I knew what was going to happen next.

"Gideon, excuse me-" that's all I had time to say before I knew it I was running into the master bathroom and throwing up the remains of my stomach. I felt Gideon more than heard him he was there within seconds holding back my hair and whispering something I couldn't quite hear over the sound of my violent puking. When there was nothing but dry heaves I sat up and stared at the bathroom floor.

"I am so sorry you had to see that" I apologized

"Don't be. I am your boyfriend this is what I do Angel, I'm supposed to be here for you"

"I don't know what's wrong I was just fine and then this…" his hands were caressing my face and the coolness of them felt nice.

"Are you feeling sick, besides the vomiting?" he asked

"No I'm fine now" as I sat and thought about what could be wrong with me Gideon suggested that we go and just relax for a while.

We lay intertwined on the sectional when my Smartphone started to buzz on the table in front of us. I reached for it, not recognizing the number I answered skeptically.

"Eva Tramell?" the sweet lady asked

"uhm..yes this is she, may I ask whose calling?"

"Hi, sweetheart my names Carrie and I'm the receptionist at New York health clinic. Why in the world would my clinic be calling me the last time I had been there was over four months ago to get my birth control shot….OH MY GOD! Four months the shot only lasted three months, I must have forgotten about the appointment. Before she even started to speak I knew what she would say "you didn't show to your appointment for your birth control, I was just wondering if you have become pregnant and maybe that is the reason you missed."

"No no, I must have just forgotten."

"Will also need to do a test just to make sure." My head was spinning.

"Ok how does today sound for you?" I asked wanting to get this over with and have my shot.

"Yes we can schedule you in around 12:30, is that fine for you?"

"yes." Was all I could manage? And that was the end of the conversation.

"What was that about?" Gideon asked

"Oh nothing, I just need to get my birth control shot today at 12:30" his lips gazed my ear and I got chills down my spine.

"I need to get some work done anyway today"

12:30 came around and I was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic.

"Eva Tramell?" a nurse at the door yelled. I rose from my seat and headed into the back with the short plump nurse. She led me to a room and handed me a cup

"We need a urine sample to do a pregnancy test dear. There's a restroom to your right" two minutes later I handed her my sample and waited for her to come back into the room. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she walked out so I was relieved when my doctor came into the room.

"Hello again Eva"

"Hi, doctor parker" I replied

"So we have the results of your pregnancy test and it seems you are pregnant" I don't know if I heard what she said after that. Pregnant….. What? That can't be true I wasn't that late with my shot was I? Better yet how the hell was I going to tell Gideon that I had managed to get knocked up, I don't even know if he wants kids. Was this going to be the end of us? I had just moved in I wasn't even completely unpacked maybe I never would be either. The doctor's hand was on my shoulder but all I could think of was that Gideon and I were going to be parents.

*leave comments on my fanfic if you like it I will write more but if not i wont write more so give me feedback. thanks guys.*


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived back to the house Gideon was nowhere to be seen I assumed he was wherever his work needed him to be, and even though I loved the man I was glad for the time I had to be alone. I was nowhere near stable in my mind at that very moment. How had I been so stupid to forget my damn shot? Was I ready to be a mom? Better yet was I too fucked up to be a mom? Even with these doubts running through my head I knew deep down I could never abort this child. My child. I was just hoping Gideon would feel the same way. Maybe a shower would help calm my nerves…

I was right a shower did help calm me for the whole fifteen minutes I had been in there, and then it was right back to doubting myself. I heard the door handle giggle as someone unlocked it that had to be Gideon. My heart rate picked up, sweat damped my forehead, and I felt like I could pass out any minute. Then I saw his face and I remembered what we had, there was no way in hell he would leave me when I was pregnant with his child. Right?

"Hello, beautiful" he said as he leaned down and kissed me with full force.

"Hey" was all that escaped my mouth. That's when he looked at me really looked at me.

"Eva, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" I stood and walked over to him.

"Gideon, I…I –"

"Spit it out already."

"I went to get my shot today and…it turns out something was wrong."

"Oh my god, angel what, what is it?" it broke my heart to see the panic in his face. "Are you sick?"

"God, no it's well I'm kind of…" here goes nothing. "Pregnant" I whispered

"What, what did you say?"

"God, Gideon I said I was pregnant." I believe in that moment my heart stopped. A century must have passed. I grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes. "Gideon say something, please. I don't know if your angry, or shocked." He looked at me then and to my surprise a smile broke across his face.

" Ace, your scaring me" that's when he dropped to his knees and hugged me around the waist.

"I'm going to be a father?" were his only words. Those words meant so much to me and in that moment all my earlier doubts melted away and it was just me, Gideon, and our own little creation

Of course Gideon and I celebrated as we always do with sex.

"Ok don't hold anything back, how are you?" I felt the need to make sure I wasn't just making his happy mood up in my mind.

"Eva you have made me the happiest man in the world. You can stop asking how I am because nothing's changed since you last asked." That caused me to blush.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" he replied with a simple kiss. And before I knew it my eyes were shutting and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke it was barely morning and Gideon's side of the bed was cold. I sat up and wrapped the silk sheet around my naked body and went in search of my man. I found him in the living room on the land line. He must have felt the electricity between us because he turned as soon as I walked in.

"We'll continue this later" he dropped the phone on the sectional and glided right over to me and scooped me up I threw my legs around his waist and he lead me to the master bedroom. I was wet just by the way he carried me. He dropped me on the bed and opened the sheet exposing my body.

"You are so beautiful, in more ways than one" he elaborated as his fingers rubbed circles over my clit.

"Oh… god" I moaned. "Gideon I need you inside me like now." As I said that he rammed his cock into my sex always filling me to full. But ohh did I like it. He continued ramming in and out until I felt that tingle in the pit of my stomach and I knew I would climax soon, and with that thought I hit the roof with the powerful orgasm that overtook my body. Gideon wasn't far behind me he exploded his warm cum inside me and in that moment I was completely on cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3

The fact that I knew Gideon stood behind me one hundred percent made it easier to break the news that I was expecting to my best friend, Cary. I waited until Gideon was in the shower to make the call though because I had no idea how my very outspoken friend would react. He picked up on the second ring.

"Baby girl, long time no talk." I smiled

"Cary we just talked yesterday."

"Still seems like forever."

"Ha-ha hey I have some news to tell you, are you sitting down?" I jumped right into the conversation

"Yes, I am actually. What is it Eva, you're not moving back in are you? Because me and Trey have been pretty busy lately." Just hearing about him and Trey lightened my mood. At least when I moved out I knew Cary had finally come to terms with himself and decided to be faithful to Trey.

"Ewe…and no I'm not moving back in. I just wanted to tell you that I found out I'm pregnant" silence filled my phone. Gosh why was everyone having that silent reaction?

"Oh my god baby girl's ganna have a baby with the sex god!" Was that excitement or what?

"Yea I guess so"

"Are you okay with this?" he asked

"Yea at first I completely freaked out but then Gideon was so happy."

"Well I'm happy for you too baby girl, this baby's going to have the greatest Uncle Cary." That made me smile

"Ahh I love you Cary"

"Right back at you, have you told your mom?"

"No not yet. Just wish me luck with that one" my mother was going to flip, she didn't even approve of saying 'I love you' before your wedding night let alone having a child out of wedlock.

"I will just keep me posted okay?"

"Will do, Bye" I sat with the phone in hand for about five minutes after I hung up with Cary debating on when I should tell my mom. Gideon came up behind me and started to massage my tense shoulders.

"What's eating at you?" he asked

"The fact that I have to tell my mom" he planted light kisses on my shoulder blades, making all my worries disappear if only for a little while.

I had invited my mother to eat on my lunch break to tell her the news.

"This is a nice restaurant honey"

"Yea I think so to mom" we sat for a minute looking over the menu.

"What are you having Eva?"

"Uhh I don't know… I have to tell you something mom." She looked at the expression on my face and jokingly she said

"Don't tell me you pregnant." She had hit it right on. I nodded my head in a silent response why was I so damn scared? "My god Eva, how could you do something so drastic, you and Gideon aren't even married, this is not how its suppose to be."

"Mom I didn't plan this, it just happened"

"Your being irresponsible Eva"

"Mother I am an adult. Sometimes I think you forget that." She stood up and pushed her chair in. "where are you going?"

"I've lost my appetite and I'm going home. I'm not mad just upset I just need some time" and with that she stormed out of the door and left me sitting alone. Well that could have gone worse. Feeling more satisfied that I probably should I ordered a hamburger and some fries to go and headed back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I got home that day I was exhausted. It had been a very eventful past few days, I was glad everybody was well informed about the baby. Gideon wasn't here yet he said he had some business to attend to before coming home. But as I saw the note on the refrigerator door I knew he had been here at some point today. It read 'I've made Dinner reservations, be ready by seven we are in need of celebration.'

Hmm dinner reservations I had thought we already celebrated last night, I guess my man had more in mind. Putting the letter on the kitchen counter I made my way into the walk in closet Gideon had been so kind to clean out just for me. I skimmed through all the clothes debating on two different dresses. Ultimately I went with the lacy cream colored strapless one, and headed to the shower. By the time I had finished getting ready and out the door it was ten till seven and Angus held the backseat door of the car open for me to climb in. there in the darkness I saw the man I loved with all my heart with a blank expression on his face. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"How was work?" I asked hoping small talk would get his mind off of whatever was bothering him.

"It was fine" was all I got and then it was silent again. I gave Gideon side way glances the entire way to the restaurant he would fidget with his fingers or his tie than stare blankly out the window. Oh god this was it he was going to leave me, he had finally come to his senses. The car came to a complete stop and I looked out of my dark tinted window to see where we were, I didn't recognize the place so I turned to Gideon for some insight.

"Uhm… we just have to make a quick stop here, if that's okay with you?" he announced and got out of the car to take my hand when I slid out of my own door. We walked into the place it had stunning décor and was very quiet.

"Good evening Mr. Cross." the secretary sitting at the front desk said all too happy for my taste. He ignored her though and led me to the elevators hitting the 'Up' button. We stepped in when it arrived and rode up silently.

"Are you okay, Ace?" I asked. He stared at me a moment and answered

"Yes, couldn't be better." The cart took us all the way to the rooftop. The rooftop? What could he possibly need from up here?

"Eva stay here a moment." He ordered when we reached the door that led outside.

"Why-"he cut me off with a kiss and slipped out the door. It seemed like a eternity had passed when Gideon finally opened the door.

"Finally, let's go eat I'm starving." I complained

"Okay we'll eat, but first I have to show you something." He was acting so strange.

"Huh? Okay then" he grabbed me by the elbow and threw his other hand over my eyes and all I could see was darkness. Luckily it was a warm night to be outside.

"Gideon what is this? What are you doing?" wishing he would release my eyes so I could see he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear.

"I love you more than life itself angel and I can't wait for all that awaits us in our future. I cannot wait to spend every day of forever with you and this little one." He rubbed my tummy and that sent me over the edge. His words were so sweet but what did he have to show me? Then in that moment he released the hand that was over my eyes and I saw the table sitting by the edge set. A dinner for two there were candles lit all around and rose peddles covered every surface it was something out of a fairytale.

"Gideon this is amazing" he said nothing so I turned to see his expression, and found him down on one knee in front of me holding a tiny navy blue ring box. Tears filled my eyes and I had to fight for air. The butterflies took over my stomach and I felt like I could float away at any moment. He opened the box and revealed a diamond ring that shined and sparkled even in just the dim light of the candles. It must have coasted a fortune.

"Eva Tramell, I have never in my life met anybody like you, you truly are the best part of me. Without you I'm less than nothing and I can't think of anybody I would rather spend the rest of my life with, so would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I was completely at a loss of words. This man was asking me to marry him. Me, he chose me. The tears fell down my cheeks and I ran to him as he rose off his knee, he caught me and spinned me around.

"YES! YES! YES!" was all I could say, but it was enough I pressed my lips hard to his and he set me down grabbing my left hand and slipped the diamond on. It was a perfect fit.

"I love you Gideon"

"I love you too angel" all was right in the world. Our lips met again and we made love on the roof top.


End file.
